Twilight vs Friends
by rosalieblack44
Summary: Rosalie and Jacob get together in the situation of Chandler and Monica from friends! Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Twilight vs Friends: The One With The Unexpected Couple.**

A/N O.K for those of you who don't get it this is basically Rosalie and Jacob getting together in the situation of Monica and Chandler's affair. Hope you like it and please review!

**JPOV**

Right I'm still trying to figure out what just happened. I was just sitting in my room watching rubbish on T.V when Rosalie turns up at the door. She looked down at my tatty old PJs and smirked.

" Wow, really living it up in Forks aren't you?" she commented sweeping past me. I sighed. The only reason I was here was because of the damn wedding. Trust Mr Moneybags Edward Cullen to insist we all stay at a posh hotel suite. Never mind, it was for Bella.

Rosalie sat down on my bed. I looked at her closer. Wait- was her lip wobbling? What the hell? I actually looked at her slightly concerned.

" What- what happened?" I asked. She wiped her nose and mumbled,

" This guy said… he asked if I was Jasper's mother." I burst out laughing. She scowled at me fiercely. If looks could kill…

" Rosalie, this guy was obviously blind or a drunk. Or mentally retarded. Seriously, let it go. You're the most gorgeous girl I've ever seen." This was meant to come out casually, but instead I kinda stammered. She looked at me, surprised. I'd become a bit closer to Rosalie this 'trip' actually. Well, to the point where I felt no need to crack blonde jokes. And she was actually quite civil to me …

Oh My God. She was kissing me. BLOODY KISSING ME! Wow she was hot. I suddenly returned to my senses and broke away from her.

"Wait, what the hell happened? Did we just make out? We don't do that! I mean, I'm a werewolf! I'd probably kill you!" I stopped gabbling when I realized how stupid that was. "I mean you're a vampire so it'd probably be O.K. But no, nothing will happen, I mean…"

I suddenly looked at her and realized how fit she was.

"How drunk are you?" I asked. She grinned.

I returned the grin and pulled her onto the bed. After a short time kissing, Rosalie pulled away.

"Wow." She frowned. "This isn't too weird, kissing a do- werewolf."

I laughed. "Well, that's probably due to my experience in kissing bloodsu- vampires."

A/N O.K I know this is kinda short but this is more of an intro than a chapter. Please let me know if you like it cos if I don't get any feedback I probably won't bother to continue. See ya!


	2. Salsa a la Emmett!

**Twilight vs. Friends: Salsa a la Emmett**

**JPOV**

I poked Rosalie. She poked me back. I poked her again. We started giggling uncontrollably. Alice looked at me, then at Rosalie. She frowned, and then shushed us loudly.

" Thank god Alice can't see you in her visions. Otherwise we'd be in one hell of a difficult position." Whispered Rosalie.

" Yeah, I guess so." I replied. I looked at her for a while, marvelling at her perfect features. Ah there's Edward, my favourite vampire. Better cut all thoughts of 'her' out of my head before he hears me. And here comes Bella. I looked at her. Wait, where's the fizzle? I always feel a fizzle when I see Bella. It's because of her. Damn it Edward looked at me. Go way Edward! Go way! GO WAY!

**10 minutes later…**

" I, Edward" said the vicar.

" Take thee, Bella."

" Take thee, Alice."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHH not good. Carlisle muttered to Esme,

" This is worse than if he married a werewolf." Rosalie broke into a mild coughing spaz, then started laughing hysterically.

"Could have been worse," I said to Rosalie. " He could have bitten her." That set her off again. Wow, she's beautiful when she laughs. I suddenly felt a rush of passion.

" Hey, after showing our faces at the reception shall we go destroy some more pillows?" I asked. She smiled and took me on a brief detour round the corner. We kissed for a couple of minutes, then returned before anyone missed us. We entered the room to find Edward staring wide-eyed at a bunch of creeped out guests.

" C'mon everybody!" he yelled. " this is a party. Why aren't you dancing? Dance! DANCE! Emmett, dance!" Emmett broke into a huge grin and stepped up on a table.

" Are you ready people for some SALSA A LA EMMETT!" he cried, thrusting his hips. Oh no.

" O.K, it's been 20 minutes. I suggest we depart for some serious action!" Rosalie batted her eyelashes.

" Lead the way, doggy." We walked past Charlie complaining,

" How are you supposed to drink champagne without wine glasses!" he huffed.

" Like this!" grinned Emmett, bouncing down from the table and glugging alcohol from his (freakishly large) hands. Rosalie leaned over to him.

" Emmett, I thought Carlisle told you not to stop abusing edible substances. Champagne makes you throw up. Anything makes you throw up. Stop otherwise I'll get Carlisle to ground you."

Emmett scoffed, " I'm not scared of Carlisle! I could take him down any day."

" I'll tell Esme."

" Fine, be that way. No, wait Rose, pleeeease don't tell her, I'm already grounded for two weeks for doing karaoke on the coffee table!" Rosalie rolled her eyes.

We entered her room. "O.k., if I yell, 'Hot vampire bitch' halfway through, just ignore me" I warned her. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

" Open up!" Yelled Emmett. "I've got a girl out here!"

" Too bad! Go away Emmett!" yelled Rosalie.

"No way! She's a vampire who liked my sexy salsa dancing! I can't pass off that opportunity!" I groaned and led Rosalie out of her room. As soon as I shut the door, I heard Emmett cry "O.K sister it's time to break it down! I'm, too sexy for my wellys, too sexy for my…" Disturbing scenes.

**A/N I hope this was better then my slightly lame introduction, which I gather wasn't very funny. I know this isn't very long but I wanted to get a new chapter out reasonably fast. Please review only a few odd seconds of you're time to take me to my happy place. Oh and thanks** **for reviewing before! **


End file.
